Daughter of the Light
by countrygirl27
Summary: When Stella encounters Baltor and the 'Heartless' she gets very badly injured. She wakes up in a white castle with people in black robes all watching over her. What will happen to Stella. Winx Club and Kingdom Hearts Crossover.
1. Captured!

Title: Daughter of the Light

Author: countrygirl27

Genre: Adventure and Suspense

Rating: K+

Summary: When Stella encounters Baltor and the 'Heartless' she gets very badly injured. She wakes up in a white castle with people in black robes all watching over her. What will happen to Stella. Winx Club and Kingdom Hearts Crossover.

Author Notes: This is my first attempt at a crossover and I got a Major idea for a story so here it is. Oh and don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>It was just a regular day in Alfea. The Winx Club were headed out to go and meet their boyfriends for lunch. All the girls were getting their regular outfits on while Stella was going threw her closet panicking on what she should wear to go see her Boyfriend; Brandon.<p>

"Stella . . . won't you pick an outfit to wear already" Stella best friend Bloom complained.

"Well this outfit is too plain and this outfit is too . . . well party like you know." Stella said as she pulled out two outfits the first was a cute flowery top with white jeans and the second outfit was a cute long striped silk dress that hit the floor.

"I'm sure Brandon will still love you in any outfit you wear." Bloom reasoned

"He won't love me as much if I don't look absolutely perfect" Stella complained.

"Well Stella why don't you just wear this." Bloom said as she stuck her hand into the closet and picked out a random item which just happened to be a Stella's favorite tube top dress with a pair of jeans.

"That's Perfect . . . thanks Bloom." Stella said excitedly as she took the outfit from Bloom's hand and went into the bathroom to change.

Bloom rolled her eyes and went to go and finish getting dressed.

All the girls gathered in the living room of their apartment and they were all still waiting on Stella. Flora went up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Stella are you okay in there sweetie." Flora asked outside the door.

"No, My hair isn't perfect yet." Stella wined.

"Oh My Gosh" Bloom said as she walked up to the bathroom and pushed the door open and started dragging Stella out of the bathroom.

"No . . . my . . . hair . . . isn't . . . perfect . . . yet. Stella complained as the rest of the girls dragged her out of the apartment as they went to go see their boyfriends.

Halfway there Stella just gave up and started walking trying to comb threw her hair with her fingers. While all the girls were on all sides of her watching her carefully to make sure she didn't take a run for it.

When they were finally there the guys were all waiting for them because they were obviously late.

Each of the girls ran up to their boyfriends embracing them in hugs and kisses.

Stella slowly walked up to her Boyfriend; Brandon.

"Oh my Wonderful Stella you look beautiful today." Brandon said as he softly smiled and went to go give his Stella a hug.

Stella blushed the other way and then embraced in his hug.

"Come on Stell lets go get some lunch."

"Oh . . . Alright." Stella smiled as she went with Brandon to sit with everybody else.

"The group went and ate their lunch until they had to go back to class."

"Come on Stella it's time to go." Bloom called out to Stella.

"I'm coming" Stella called as she waved to Brandon who was speeding away on his levabike. She waved until he was out of site. Then as she turned around to head back to Alfea. When she noticed that her friends were no longer there but there was . . . Baltor staring straghit at her with some weird dark creatures surrounding him.

"What do you want; Baltor, and what are those creepy creatures surrounding you." Stella asked trying to remain calm.

Baltor just stared and smirked and yelled. "Attack!"

Then all the dark creatures started running towords Stella on all sides. She had no choice but to transform into her Enchantix.

She blasted at the creatures but soon they overwhelmed her, and were holding her down on the ground and all she felt was pain like being eaten alive but she couldn't scream for some reason so she couldn't get help.

As Baltor approched her she was enveloped in light. The last thing Stella heard before falling unconcious was Baltor screaming

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

><p>Until next chapter review. Nice Reviews please and don't forget to tell me what I could do better or what you like about it. Thanx<p> 


	2. A whole new world

The next time Stella woke up she peered her eyes open she definatly wasn't in Magix anymore. The entire room was white, no color anywhere.

"She is awakening" she heard a deep manly voice speak.

"Do you think she can remember anything." she heard another man question.

"No Axel she probably can't she is the daughter of the light you know. It will take her a long time to figure it out." The first man answered.

Now that Stella thought about it she couldn't remember anything about what previously happened to her. All she could remember was a peaceful day with her boyfriend Brandon.

Stella then opened her eyes wide open which was a really bad idea. She had totally forgotten about the entirely white room. It was almost like a burn to her eyes when she opened them that fast. It drained all the energy she had. She immediatly closed them and colapsed to the ground when someone caught her then she passed into unconciousness.

* * *

><p>Next time Stella woke up It was still white but she was on a bed. Behind bars.<em> Oh great Stella look what you got yourself into this time. <em>she thought to herself.

Hearing the bars creak open Stella snaped her eyes open to see a man in a black coat walking towards her with a tray of what vaguly looked like some scraps of chicken and some mashed potatoes. The man had his hood down to revieal his spiky red hair. It wasn't like a little red. It was REALLY red like fire.

"Here girl eat, Marluxia will see you soon." The man stated. Stella carefully examined her food. To make sure it wasn't bad or anything. After examining for a while she finally ate her food. She ate it a lot faster then she thought she would. It was almost like she just inhaled it right down. The man in the black coat was staring at her the entire time watching her consume the food. Once Stella put her last pinch of potatoes in her mouth she was roughly picked up by her arms and carried to another room. _Probably to see this 'Marluxia' character. _she thought. Once they reached the room she was gently placed on the floor in front of another man in a black coat. Marluxia. Marluxia had sholder length pink hair. He also had a black coat on.

"Do you remember anything girl?" Marluxia questioned.

"No" Stella simply said she wasn't up for any conversation.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Marluxia asked unconvinced.

"Well I went out for lunch in Magix with my uh . . . " Stella paused she didn't want to expose to much so she simply finished with "friends."

"Anything else?"

"Nope." Stella replied still not up for any conversations.

"Oh this is gonna take a while." Marluxia muttered under his breath even though Stella could hear him though she doubted the other man in the way back of the room could hear him. "So you were right. You went out to lunch with your friends and _boyfriend_. Then you were trailing behind when a dark wizard that I believe is na-"

"Baltor" Stella interuppted.

"Yes he attacked you along with some creatures that we call 'heartless' and you were losing badly."

"T-then I was enveloped in light." Stella added remembering more and more of what happened.

"Correct you are remembering more and more of your memory."

"What do you mean." Stella questioned. "How did I lose my memory."

"Do you know who you are girl?" Marluxia asked trying to unlock her memory. Completly ignoring her question. Stella on the other hand piped up at this question she knew exactly who she was.

"I am daughter of King Radius and Queen Luna. Princess of Solaria." Stella clearly stated.

"Good, good do you know what that means?" Marluxia asked piling lots of questions on her.

"Well I-I-I No." Stella stuttered.

"You girl are the one we have been waiting for, have been watching for. You are the one that can either destroy the darkness. Or bring it to life. You are the daughter of the light Stella."

"Yeah I am the daughter of the Sun and Moon." Stella replied not convinced.

"No you are the balance between light and dark." Marluxia stated a little aggrivated.

"Then what are you?"

"We are neither. We are not light nor dark. We are nobodies."

"Wha-"

"Axel take her back to her room she has learned enough today."

"Wait But-" Stella said trying to make the conversation longer.

"Now Axel." The man named Axel picked her up by her arms again. More gentle this time. As they exited the room and went back to her cell.

"Get some rest young one." That was all Axel said before he left the room locking the door behind him.

_Great I got all this new information and no answers from my 'captors' maybe sleep will help. I haven't got anything else to do._ She thought to herself.

With that she settled down in her bed or all she had for a bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I finally finished the second chapter. I am so happy and thank you to and Leixym. Oh yeah if any of you are wondering why there was a review from me, it was because I had my friend review my story and they forgot to sign me out. So until next chapter REVIEW PEOPLE!<p> 


	3. Chick Fight and Meeting Namine'

Stella woke up to a nice peaceful morning the next day, behind bars, on the floor in the creepy white castle. She yawned. _Well who will I be meeting today_ Stella thought to herself.

While looking down she heard the bars creak open thinking it was obviously just Axel she replied to it with " Where are we going today Axel."

Stella simply stared at the floor just thinking Axel would just pick her up and take her somewhere like to see Marluxia again. Instead she was greeted with a stern slap across her absolutely perfect face. She immediatly put a hand up to rub her stricken face. She then heard a _tsk tsk _sound. Stella looked up, and it definatly wasn't Axel. She was a lady with short blond hair with two small strands of hair sticking up above that. She was wearing a black coat with high healed black boots. It seemed they had to have a dress code to stand out in the castle.

"That wasn't very smart blondie." The lady stated. Her eyes narrowed down on Stella whose eyes were still staring at the floor rubbing the the cheek that got slapped. "Look at me when I'm talking to you girl!" The Lady screeched. She then went down to pound out her frustration on Stella's face. At the last second Stella rolled out of the way of her death. Stella watched as one of her captors smashed their hand hard into the wall. Then Stella heard a scream of pain and agony before she instinctively transformed into her Enchantix.

Looking at Stella's transformed view the lady transformed as well. Her form wasn't much different thought. She bawled her hands into fists and pointing out was eight, sharp, deadly knives. Stella started the first attack with favorite spell. "Sun Blast!" Stella yelled.

The Black Lady immediately put her arms in front of her eyes to block the light. Thinking it would only last a few seconds like all other light did. She let her arms down thinking the light was gone. Turned out is was a very, very bad idea. Since she was mostly darkness after all. She felt intense pain as she cluched her stomach and backed into the wall. When the light finally faded it showed Stella floating in the air. She was gleaming and smiling like she never had before. She had won over her enemy. Or so she thought.

The Black Lady finally recovered from her depressing moment. She ran straight at Stella. Knives pointing for the kill. She jumped for the floating Stella. Just as she was about to kill, Stella floated higher. Taunting her. This was out of the Black lady's reach. Instead her knives went plunging into what looked like a very pissed off Marluxia.

"Larxene! Go Now! You will be severely punished later." Marluxia yelled while healing the hole in his stomach. Larxene on the other hand smirked and mumbled "She was the one who pissed me off." It was just loud enough for Stella to hear before she walked out the door.

"Come on girl." Marluxia demanded. Stella slowly powered down her Enchantix careful not to let her guard down to much. She walked out of her cell Marluxia following uncomfortably behind her.

They went thought many white halls. Many white stories. Until they finally reached the top which also was another white room. This one was different thought. It was covered in drawings

In the middle of the room was a large white table with a girl about Stella's age in a short white dress. She was drawing some very beautiful and detailed pictures in her notebook.

The girl seemed to not notice anyone at first until Marluxia spoke up.

"Namine' this is the Daughter of the the light be sure to take good care of her." Those were the only words Marluxia left before he used a dark portal as his exit.

Stella stared in awe at the room. Of course it was entirely white just like the rest of the castle. The drawings were amazing they were so realistic. She then found one the caught her attention. It was a drawing of herself in the middle with a protective circle around her that consisted of Marluxia, Axel, Larxene and three other people in black coats. She lifted up that drawing to look at the one under it to Baltor laying dead on the forest floor. Meanwhile in that drawing Stella herself was crying into Axel's chest and the rest of the Black coats were littered on the ground as well. Stella knew she definately could not draw like that. But why would Namine' be drawing pictures of her. What could they mean? She turned her head towards the girl sitting at the table.

"I like your drawings." Stella spoke up trying to strike up a lively conversation. However she did not get provided with an answer. The only thing she got was a slight pause in the drawing she was working on. She didn't want to get angry with her she might be just like Larxene. Besides she was still very tired from her last fight. Stella took a seat beside Namine' and just watched her draw instead.

* * *

><p>I hope ya'll liked that thank you to pinklialics13. I hope to get more reviews. The next chapter will probaly be about Namine and Stella becoming friends. What will become of Organization XIII? Will Stella and Axel ever get together? Does Axel have feelings for Stella? Does Marluxia? Does Larxene think this whole thing is just plain sick?<p>

Larxene: YES!

Me: Shhhhh! You are not supposed to answer the questions Larxene. Just Shut Up! Until next time please review. . . reviewers get their choice between Marluxia and Axel! ( I choose Axel!)


	4. Love Sparks

Stella laid spread out uncomfortably on the cement floor of her steel prison. Despite being in here with a lot of weird people running around in black coats. And being away from all her friends for so long. She was pretty happy. She was away from Baltor's slimy clutches and the so called 'heartless.'

Those creatures matched Baltor's personality quite well actually. He was very feisty and willing to jump, hurt, or attack anything. Plus he was very heartless. just like the Heartless. Stella let out a small chuckle. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she hadn't laughed out of pure joy since she went out to eat with Brandon in Magix.

"Oh Brandon. I miss you so much. Come back to me." Stella hugged her knees to her chest and curled up into the ball. She buried her perfect little face in her knees. She silently rocked back and forth on the cold sheet of ground. Careful not to hit her head on rough brick walls.

"Missing Someone." A mysterious yet obvious voice taunted her from the doorway. The spiky redhead leaned against the door casually. Obviously amused by her when she shot her head up and scrunched back down into a ball again.

"None of your Business. Go Away!" Stella shot back at him. But her face being muffled in between made it increasingly difficult to even hear her. But Axel could.

"I'm not leaving girl. Got it Memorized?" Axel let a small chuckle escape his perfect lips. Stella grumbled under her breath obviously not liking the path this conversation was taking.

"No, I don't and in case that giant spiky head of hair got in the way I will tell you again. 1. It is none of your business, 2. my thoughts are my own, and 3. don't you have someone else you can go annoy?" Stella half-screamed. She was getting really irritated with this guy. He was always so nosy in other people's business. And that damn spiky head of his was ruining her focus! She was at the last strand of her rubber band.

"Well...you are at the top of my list now of people to annoy. Since you are in our care your thoughts are our business. I have no idea how Marluxia was able to tell what you were thinking but I am not allowed to question the boss so..." Axel pondered if he really should have told her all that but right now he could really care less.

"Marluxia?" Stella questioned.

"Ya' know. The pink haired freak you met yesterday." Axel chuckled yet again. What would the boss say?

"Oh . . . So even you have a boss?" Stella gave up on trying to make him angry. She knew she wasn't gonna win anyway. It was so pointless. She was trapped here in this strange white casle. With a lot of strange people with more than double her strength. That made it nearly impossible to escape. She was only a hopeless body.

"Unfortunately." Axel murmured. He wasn't really a big fan of answering that question. But he was always one for following orders. "Come on I didn't just come here to chat. You're going to see Namine." He held out an offering gloved hand.

Stella let out a deep inward huff and took his warm gloved hand and walked out the door. He grip tightened the first step she took out the door. _Jeez, He's like **way** too overprotective._ she thought. His hand was so warm like sitting next to a fire. She had to admit. He was kinda . . . cute. Just looking at him made her heart flutter. Wait! What in the world was she thinking. She was still in love with Brandon. Or was She? She started slapping herself numerous times to get herself out of her madness.

Axel too noticed this but decided not to bring it up with her. It wouldn't be smart considering Zexion was lurking in the shadows watching their every move. Then again what better way to show off. Zexion had obviously seen it to so their was nothing to worry about.

After pondering with his thoughts a little longer. Axel decided to speak up.

"Why were you slapping yourself?" This caught Stella off guard. She was too involved in her thoughts that she forgot that he was even there. Let alone that he was watching her slap herself. How could she have been so stupid? Instead she pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"Huh?"

"You know what I am talking about. Don't pretend to be stupid." Axel had broken right through her foolproof plan. Though she wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I'm not stupid Axel." She retorted.

"I never said you were." he Stated. Stella thought back to when he had said it.

"Yes you did-" Then it clicked in Stella's little brain that he had said 'pretend'. Oh the difference one little word made.

They were both silent the rest of the way up the castle floors. Once they made it to Namine's sanctuary. Axel opened the door and let Stella in while he made a nice home right outside the door.

Stella on the other hand entered the room and Namine still had not budged. Stella walked up to Namine. Their was a question that was really buging her and she felt Namine was one that she could pour her soul out to her.

"Namine?" Stella cautiously asked.

"Yes"

"I wanted to ask you...What does Marluxia want to do with me?" The question had come out a little faster than she had expected but she still wanted to hear the answer.

Namine's eyes bulged wide with fear of this question. "Stella...you...-"

* * *

><p>Ohhhh Cliffhanger! Don't you just love them. Now if you want to know the answer to the question you have to do me a favor and REVIEW! Kay?<p> 


	5. Interferences

Stella stared in absolute horror as Namine started to disappear before her very eyes. She froze in the middle of her sentence while small black square particles appeared on her skin and carried her away. Now all that remained was a vacant white chair and table. The chair that the blond haired girl in the mini white dress and light blue sandles used to sit in. Drawing subconsciously in her notebook of the most beautiful sketches that you ever saw. Half of them pinned up on the walls around the room. Most of the drawings were things that happened in her constantly whirling lifetime. But Namine was now gone along with her notebook and pencil.

"Namine" Stella whispered. No response. Was she truly gone? Stella couldn't believe it. "NAMINE!"

Axel burst into the room. Aggravated by her screams of terror and confusion. He rushed all the way over to her by the time he finally noted that Namine wasn't in the room with her.

"Shit!" Axel cursed. He scooped up the unsuspecting Stella and threw her over his shoulder. It was the easiest way to carry her at a fast moving speed. He knew what happened. He knew EXACTLY what had happened.

With Stella thrashing over his shoulder he studied the wall for the pictures he was looking for. Sliding a warm, gentle finger up behind the beautifully drawn, drawing. He ripped the page of the wall like it was a piece of junk. Reaching for two or three more of the important drawings before dashing out of the purely white room.

Just as Stella thought Axel had made it to the door she was enveloped into a deep, dark, corridor.'Great, wonderful, just look at what I got myself into _this _time.' Stella thought sarcastically. She really did get into trouble a lot but her friends always forgave her within time. Like that one time when she stole some of Flora's flowers, well a lot of her flowers. So that she could decorate her hair for going out with Brandon. It was all fun and games up until she got back to see Flora in a very pissed off mood. Lucky for her all the flowers had already fallen out. But Flora found the smallest one deep within the thickness of her blond hair. She didn't talk to her at all, unless it was accusing, all day. Once it was night though she cooled down and forgave her.

This wasn't the same though. Someone she cared about had disappeared right into thin air. That definitely wasn't normal. But then again she was in a creepy white castle. There were people walking all around the place in black, hooded, coats. The weirdest thing of all was they claimed that they didn't exist. They were standing right there, breathing, walking, and telling her that they didn't exist. So...maybe it was normal...just maybe...

Starting to see the faintest glow of light Stella was finally set back on her own two feet. That didn't last for long as she was pulled roughly on the wrist through the light and into a dark room with three more black coats staring with interest at her.

"Hmm...quick as always I see, Axel." Axel shifted his weight. Obviously trying to control his anger before he lurched out at the devious nobody.

"Do you mind hurrying up, Vexen? Time isn't exactly on our side at the moment." Axel urged. He was rather irritated.

The quartet started into yet another portal of darkness. Not having much of a choice, Stella walked in after them. Once she stepped in the portal closed just after her left heel barely made it through. Looking forward again Stella couldn't see anything but darkness. Even although she would never admit it to anyone, Stella was scared. Back on her home planet of Solaria she would bask in the warmth of the sun all day. She wasn't anywhere remotely near the sun if there even was one.

Step by step she decended into darkness. She didn't see anyone yet. Axel's flaming hot hair couldn't be that hard to see. Could it? She felt a cool, crisp, finger slide up her spine. Widening her eyes as much as possible she spun around planing to backhand who ever thought that that they could just touch her like that.

Facing her predator she noted that her wrist was caught in midair by someone that she would much rather have avoided. The coolness radiated off of his body like the wind. With mencing green eyes.

"Well, well, what do we have here now?" Vexen questioned with mysterious interest in his voice. Stella's feet barely skimmed the floor beneath her (if there even was a floor) as she was held as helpless prey.

"Vexen!" her savior finally appeared out of the shadows. He aimed a murderous glance at her predator. Stella was brutally dropped to the ground. Vexen spun around to face the spiky haired intruder.

"Oh, what now? Her power is ours to control _Axel._" Vexen spat his name like it was a curse word. It took him a bit longer to realize that he had just spilled she most important secret of all. But it didn't faze him. He was a nobody after all. It was oh so simple to hide simple thoughts like that. He wasn't about to lose the increasing fight.

"What power?" Stella urged. She knew she pushing the limit way over but she could care less at the moment. Her eyes narrowed questioningly at Axel. Behind her Vexen was smirking. He knew that Axel ran into a dead end with the words spoken. He knew he was winning. He could make some exiting experiments with the brat. Her unknown powers were absolutely incredible.

Axel refused to answer her question. Instead he turned his heel and walked the other direction without a word spoken. Stella on the other hand looked down deep in thought. Not paying attention that she was alone again._ 'Maybe that was what Marluxia was talking about. Am I really the daughter of the light?_' Disregarding her thoughts she looked straight up into the darkness again. Even though she hated with all of her willpower, Stella had found comfort in the darkness. It wasn't as bad she once thought it was.

A bright portal caught her eye in the distance. Overjoyed with happiness Stella sprinted as fast as she could for the door to the light. She was going to be free. Only a couple more feet. She sprinted even faster, head down. All of a sudden her head it a painfully hard ...Stomach? She stumbled backwards onto the black floor. It even made a white butt print. She looked up at the supposed brick wall that stood in her way.

The man had short blueish gray hair hanging halfway over his face. His blue eyes were carefully studying her delicate figure. He then held out a warm, black, inviting hand. Stella studied it for a second, decided it was safe, and took it. He hauled her roughly to her feet. She stumbled a bit and trying to regain her inner balance. When she was just about to thump backwards on the ground again she was gently but firmly pulled back up on the wrist and pulled forward against his chest. By the time she recollected in her mind what happened she was blushing a extremely deep shade of crimson.

Although she was in a very much akward position. She nestled into the comfort of his coat and drifted off to the sweet paradise of slumber.

Zexion looked down at the bundle of Blonde hair that he currently found himself holding. How could someone have that much hair anyways? Oh well. All he had to do was find the opening to the room that Marluxia and Larxene are residing in. Then he wouldn't have to carry around this bratty little girl anymore. Then again once he set her down he would be brutally thrown into the battle that would soon be fought.

* * *

><p>Ohhhh! Another Cliffie! Stella does seem to be a popular girl as the days go by. So many people vote on which pairing you like better StellaxAxel or StellaxZexion? I might just add a little flirting from Marluxia but not to much. Don't wanna ruin the suspense!<p> 


	6. Split

Zexion stood holding the bundle of pure golden hair. He arrived. Marluxia didn't look like he had a concern in the world, either that or he was doing really good at hiding it. Larxene had her trademark you-better-have-a-damn-good-reason-for-being-here look. Axel, Lexaeus, and Vexen also stood in the current room. He had his back facing them and frankly he didn't want to risk turning around to see what they were up to.

"This is terrible indeed. He is coming." Vexen stated. Larxene turned her glare from Zexion to stare at the dull-headed man behind him.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious." she clapped her hands together in false appreciation, and shook her head. "We _never _would've guessed." Larxene exclaimed in her high pitched, sarcastically, dramatic, voice. Zexion let out a silent breath of relief, and amusement. He was thankful that the attention was taken off of him for the moment. He was never really the social type. Behind him Axel rolled his eyes, and turned the focus back to Vexen.

"So, do we have target information, Vexen?" he questioned before Vexen could snap back at Larxene. Vexen snapped out of his trace, and looked up, and into Axel's demanding, emerald, eyes. He straitened his composure before opening his mouth to answer the question.

"Why, yes. Namine's sudden disappearance has nothing to do with the dark wizard. At least not yet. She was taken by three witches known as the Trix. I do not know as of yet if they are associated with him." Vexen spoke clearly not missing a single detail in his shortened speech.

"What is our next plan of action then?" Axel quizzed uncertainly.

"That I am uncertain of that as of yet." Vexen answered somewhat disappointed. His eyes flickered towards the white eeriness beside his figure. Larxene on the other hand, threw her hands up into the air in pure aggravation, and impatience.

"Great, then _what _are we all here for?" Larxene muttered angrily putting extra emphasis on the word what. She put her hands on her hips in a commanding yet pouty type position.

"To discuss it of course, Larxene." Marluxia replied unemotionally. It was the only thing he had said before returning to his standard position.

"Has Baltor taken any course of action recently." Axel asked again getting less interested as the day went on.

"Not recently, it makes me wonder if the witches are working for him in an indirect way." Vexen answered concern written all over his features.

Stella chose this exact moment to make an appearance. She didn't awaken as of yet, but she did yawn, and mumble a few unintelligible words. Zexion let out a huff of aggravation, and annoyance. His arms grew heavy by the second. The entire room's attention had been pointed straight back at him. Well, you couldn't really put it that way. They were all watching _her, _but somehow being her 'caretaker' the eyes were all pointed in his direction.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "What do you mean by indirect?" she interrogated. She moved her impatient arms from her slim hips, to a folded position across her chest.

Vexen eyes darkened considerably. He hated having to explain things to people who were to self absorbed in their own world to even know anything. Especially when they most likely wouldn't listen anyways. In his book, Larxene fit perfectly in that category.

"The witches do not seem to need Namine or the power to control the girl. But-"

"Wait a sec! Namine has power over the girl?" Marluxia exclaimed urgently. His facial appearance didn't seem to notice the attention he was getting. But he didn't try to push it away either.

How do we not know this!" Larxene added. Her eyes cast murderously at Vexen causing everyone to look away in milliseconds.

"Let me finish!" Vexen growled successfully gaining attention. "But, they are planning a course of attack."

"Oh, of course, you brought us here so you could blabber on forever before you could actually tell us why we where here? Am I Right?" Larxene played the role of innocent. She stared at Vexen demanding him to tell her that she was right.

"Whatever, lets go." Zexion commanded. This time he resisted the flow of stares headed his way. Instead he moved towards the bed in the corner to set his sleeping beauty to rest. She would need it. For she knew she was important to them. But she did not know how much their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>Zexion regretted leaving through that portal with the others. That strange unknown feeling always came to him when that girl wasn't around. The closest signs of the feeling resulted in one called love. Even if Zexion did have a heart to love he would never have the time nor the patience.<p>

Still even as the girl was an important asset he still couldn't believe how much she lightened up the system of war. She acted as though it was but a small piece of cake. Then again she was in the dark on a lot of things. The immense power that she was constantly unaware of that was raidiating off of her body. The foretold deaths of the rebellious organization members . . .

Zexion walked out into the garden of the so called 'Alfea fairy school' he always thought fairies were just a child's tale just to get them to go to sleep. He would have never known they existed if the daughter of light had never shown up.

This place looked like nothing fairies would ever want to see in its current state. The sky was pitch black with a full red sun. The trees and flowers were completely wilted. The entire area was deserted and had an eerie feeling to it. The rest of the members were just as confused as he. There was no sound not until the wizard would decide to make his appearance. Zexion walked up to the rest of the members who were deciding what they were to do next.

"Well Vexen you seem to be the smart one of the group. Tell us, what now?" Larxene seemed pissed after all this waiting and they finally got there and she couldn't kick anybody's ass.

"Well according to my records, the wizard had taken over the magical dimension and is currently residing in a place called cloud tower. There he currently is planing how to kill Sora and the Winx Club." Vexen spoke exasperated. However he should have known that the conversation was far from over.

"The Winx Club? What kind of sickish thing is that?" Larxene scowled.

"Apparently they are a group of fighting fairies from Alfea. They went missing shortly after Stella came to Castle Oblivion." Now when he talked of the group of fighting fairies it caused various chuckles to erupt from the group. Snorting from Axel. But what fascinated him was the fact that their disappearance happened shorty after Stella's. Could this have been related some how? Of course Vexen being a scientist and all simply had to figure it out. It was his nature.

"Ugh! So not only do we have to stop this ugly wannabe wizard from destroying our plan to take over the organization. But we also have to save a group of pixies who can hardly defend themselves." Larxene was filled to the top with complaints today. It seemed as though she would never shut up.

"They have fairy powers that they call 'Enchantix' to fight. We'll have to split up to find them." Nobody really moved when Vexen finished. He suspected they couldn't decide which mission sucked more.

Larxene of course, broke the unbearable silence. "Well I for one, am going on the mission to find and beat up the wizard and the heartless. It is much more entertaining than saving little fairy butts."

Zexion watched as people started taking sides and before he knew it he was with Axel going to find the rest of the fairies. Everyone else witch consisted of Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen were going to cloud tower to find and defeat Baltor.

"Where are we headed to Vex?" Axel asked.

Vexen turned red faced and pointed and accusing finger at Axel "Don't call me that! You're headed deep within the specialist boy school of red fountain."

Axel smiled devilishly. "Thanks Vixen!" before Vexen could protest he watched Axel sprint down the path away from him. This didn't stop him from yelling anyways. "IT'S VEXEN NOT VIXEN!" Zexion left to follow after Axel but not before he heard Vexen mumble. "I'm not a reindeer."

The two groups split off headed for their foretold deaths hoping they could cheat out of them.

* * *

><p>Enjoy! Review! Love? Hate? Weird? Messed up? Review!<p> 


End file.
